<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Again For the First Time by moomkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186710">Once Again For the First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/pseuds/moomkin'>moomkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Home Life, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/pseuds/moomkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn decides it's time for a first date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Again For the First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Eli Vanto complained to Thrawn nearly every day about how much work the man did, for once, Eli was glad he was once again staying late at work. Of course, "work" was right down the hall, as the Grand Admiral's quarters, understandably, were never too far distanced from the bridge. Eli Vanto's quarters weren't far either, for that matter. As Thrawn's aide, it was understood that he should live close.</p><p>Years ago, "living close" was blissfully shared quarters. A lieutenant was thankful to have a room alone, unlike the enlisted. In Thrawn's case? The officers above him must have thought they were pulling a true zinger on the hapless alien by forcing him to live with his aide. To cramp his living quarters.</p><p>Oh, how helpful their hatred could be.</p><p>Now, Eli at least had excuses to be in Thrawn's quarters. Being an aide for a Grand Admiral simply didn't allow for much of a personal life. When he wasn't at Thrawn's elbow, he was delivering holo-messages, planning visits, coordinating with the bays to ensure Thrawn's shuttles (or one of the motley collections of 'borrowed space vehicles') was ready for flight, cooking meals, pressing uniforms... </p><p>They joked so much about how Eli really had become, by profession, a wonderful husband.</p><p>Eli sighed as he turned on the lights to Thrawn's quarters. The gym. The art gallery. The board room. The living area.</p><p>How strangely things fell into place. How strange they'd managed to... create an actual relationship. Make it work. All this time. And no one knew.</p><p>Eli slid a cylinder from his uniform into the key lock for Thrawn's living area and winced as the bright lights came to life. His eyes scanned the room. A sparkling clean kitchen. The couch...</p><p>All empty.</p><p>Eli hurried to the couch, glancing once more at his chrono - no, he hadn't missed it yet. He blushed, then blushed again at getting embarrassed for something no one was even around to catch him watching, and turned on the holodrama.</p><p>It was awful. It was cheesy. But it was the best holodrama ever.</p><p>Eli didn't even <i>like</i> holodramas. Normally. But this one? It hit home.</p><p>Of course, it was Empire-approved. It was safe. Even though the Empire tended to be so clear about a definite line between human and alien relations? This show? Oh, it was so cheesy. So sappy. About a human man and a female Twi'lek. <i>In Love.</i> And making it work. </p><p>The alien being a Twi'lek was annoying - of course it was going to be a Twi'lek. It was pretty much known all over the galaxy that female Twi'leks were (well, <i>are</i>) often fantasized about. A male human getting with a female Twi'lek was seen as "winning" for some males. But Eli didn't even care.</p><p>He didn't care if the relationship was hetero.</p><p>It was about a human and an alien in love. And it was out on the holonet. For the entire galaxy to watch. </p><p>Eli could <i>not</i> get enough of it and he flat out knew it was because he lived vicariously through them.</p><p>He was so absorbed in the show that he didn't even notice Thrawn came in.</p><p>"Eli?" Thrawn's voice held so much confusion that Eli jumped.</p><p>"Hey... Thrawn..." Eli said, quickly slamming his hand clumsily on the holoprojector. "I didn't hear you come in!"</p><p>"What were you watching?" Thrawn asked. "It... did not appear to be the formal news broadcast."</p><p>Eli laughed, "Umm... yeah, no, it was a holodrama."</p><p>A small, amused smile spread over Thrawn's face. "You? A holodrama? I can see the heat rising to your face. Was it's purpose arousal?"</p><p>"NO!" Eli shouted louder than he meant to, covering his face with his hands. "No, it was just... it was sappy."</p><p>"Was it?" Thrawn asked, with a slight inclination of his head. "Then, please. I insist."</p><p>"You're home now-" Eli began.</p><p>"You enjoy it," Thrawn said. "How can I deny you something you enjoy?"</p><p>Eli knew he'd never win for arguing. He turned it back on.</p><p>It was oddly fun, sitting on the couch with Thrawn, catching him up on all the characters and their histories and dramas. And when Eli got enraged at a character's choices, Thrawn supplied appropriate, if not completely confused, support.</p><p>"That was fun," Thrawn said when the credits rolled. </p><p>Eli doubted it very much, as Thrawn could hardly understand human interactions when they happened right in front of him. Eli had a lifetime of experiences attempting to explain why Thrawn's lack of emotional expression offended. How could he expect Thrawn to understand a holodrama, whose entire appeal was human drama?</p><p>"Thanks," Eli said instead. "You followed everything?"</p><p>"Nothing at all," Thrawn at least could be depended on for honesty. "But I have received enough satisfaction from watching your joy."</p><p>Eli blushed.</p><p>"Is this how... most creatures find a suitable life partner?" Thrawn asked.</p><p>"Well... this show is popular for a reason," Eli said. "They gotta spin a lot of drama to get people to want to keep watching more. And they probably poke a little bit too much fun at humans and aliens not properly understanding one another. But... yeah. Most people. Date?"</p><p>"Yes, I believe you do not like those," Thrawn said.</p><p>Eli scowled for a moment, then remembered in the show there had been a scene where the actors were at a bar. There was loud music. Lots of people. Bodies bumping into bodies. Strangers pressed close.</p><p>"Still, it would have been interesting to see," Eli said.</p><p>"See what?" Thrawn asked.</p><p>"See how things might have played out," Eli said. "I mean, if you and I weren't... well... restricted."</p><p>"It would have been impossible to meet you otherwise," Thrawn stated matter-of-factly. "If you were not an ensign aboard the-"</p><p>"I  know," Eli said. "I'm just saying. Sometimes people pretend like things were different. What if I had gotten a scholarship? And gone to the Royal Imperial that way? And we might have met there? Or what if we werne't in the military at all... and could just... be normal people."</p><p>Thrawn tightened his lips together. Thinking. Eli was pretty sure he was trying so very hard to imagine a conceivable way for the two to have met under any other circumstances.</p><p>"Sadly, I believe this was the only possible way," Thrawn said. "I apologize, Eli."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>Thrawn, though, didn't say anything. He got up from the couch, thoughtful, and Eli knew that look. Thrawn was impossible to shake from an idea once one got into his head, and Eli went about doing his normal aide things. Now horribly behind schedule because of the holodrama.</p><p>Maybe only a few minute had passed while Eli was trying very hard to concentrate on putting Thrawn's uniform back together (the measurements had to be perfect), when very, very, very loud music started to play from the kitchen. </p><p>Other couples may not have been so stunned with confusion as Eli was. But other couples didn't involve a Thrawn. Thrawn... didn't just... blast music. He rarely listened to music. He thought his thoughts in silence. It was so out of character for Thrawn that for a fleeting moment, Eli wondered if Rebels had broken in, without setting any alarms, and decided to wreck anarchy on the ship with music.</p><p>It was a heck of a lot more plausable.</p><p>Eli wandered into the kitchen, but the lights were off.</p><p>"Thrawn?"</p><p>That's when Eli noticed a beer sitting on the counter top. </p><p>Okay, so... Thrawn. Drank. Very. Occasionally. This was all so out of character. Eli's heart rate started to climb, as he approached the beer - opened! But no Thrawn.</p><p>"Thrawn?"</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late," Eli heard Thrawn's voice, coming from the bedroom. He turned around, and if he was shocked before? He was even more shocked now. Thrawn was in casuals. Something he very, very, very reluctantly wore. The man literally only wore his military uniform, and pajamas. And work out clothes. But straight up... casuals? Eli was pretty sure his eyes were as big as saucers.</p><p>"I trust you haven't waited long?" Thrawn said.</p><p>Eli narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Do I have everything right?" Thrawn asked.</p><p>"Right for what?" Eli asked.</p><p>Thrawn lowered his voice. "It's a date."</p><p>"You're... taking me out... er, <i>in?</i> For a date?"</p><p>"Yes! Just like the show," Thrawn said, excitedly. "You see, the loud music, the dimmed lights, there is alcohol!"</p><p>Eli blushed. "Okay," he said, suddenly feeling very hot and smitten. "Okay, you can take me out for a drink."</p><p>"Excellent!" Thrawn said, weaving his arm through Eli's and guiding him to the 'bar,' which was stood in for by the kitchen counter. </p><p>Eli drank probably all the beer they had and they talked all night. As if there were on a real date. And when the music shifted later in the evening, to something beautiful and blissfully slow, they stumble-drunk-slow-danced together until all Eli could think about was the warm press of Thrawn's chest against his cheeks. Eli could feel his heart growing, beat by beat, overwhelmed with how badly he'd wanted this. Something sweet. And soft. And perfect.</p><p>A date with the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>